It's a Mystery
by SenecaCrane
Summary: Carlisle had witnessed something that he would never forget as he went for a stroll late one night before returning to the Volturi. Twilight/Teen Wolf crossover. This story is complete for now unless I decide to write more but it's unlikely Comments are really appreciated :D
1. The secret of my life

**A/N: My teacher started us of by giving us this sentence:  
I stepped out into the dark alleyway and pulled the hood over my head. The wind chill was piercing and the street light barely doing its job. Little was I to know, this was to be the longest nights of my life**

_My story continued on:_ I continued my midnight stroll until I reach my destination. "Carlisle, so great to see you return", Aro greeted me as I slowly step into the doorway. "You've been hunting", he states noticing my now defined golden eyes.  
"So have you" I finally speak up for the first time, gesturing towards his blood red eyes. Although I've been with the volturi for a while now I am still disgusted in their choice of lifestyle to kill a human for their own benefit. Have they no conscience?

"Carlisle my friend, I am still amazed by the way you view life and each person you meet" Aro states still trying to keep a conversation going.  
"Thank you" I reply with a small smile and for the first time giving eye contact. "Please excuse me, I must go up to my room to think some things through" I say in an attempt of an escape.  
"As you wish" Aro replies granting me my desire for privacy.

In my room I'm alone with my thoughts. My mind wanders back to the event that took place just hours before. My enhanced memory allows me to see it as if a movie was being played in my head. It was a young girl, aged between twelve and fifteen, she had flowing red hair with a dark cloak covering her small figure. I watched from a distance as she walked into a dark alleyway, I could still see her perfectly despite the poorly lit area. I came to the conclusion to follow her, still keeping my distance.

She was just metres ahead when I saw it; a slim body that was on all fours. It had razor sharp teeth and as I looked over closer I realised it was covered in scales. It was a creature I had never seen before, the lizard-like creature patiently awaited its prey.

What took place next was so horrifying that I could not continue my thoughts. I tried to distract myself but nothing was working, I could still see the yellow slit-like eyes of the beast that had murdered the poor innocent girl. As I thought about the incident I realised something so shocking. I fell to the floor in fear. The creature I saw was my own reflection coming from the window of the building. I gasped for air as it seems I was holding my breath out of shock from the memory. I was wracking my brain for any information that Aro had previously told me about the new world I had been introduced to, but I came up empty. What kind of a creature was I?  
I was no longer just a vampire trying to control my bloodlust; I was an unknown mutation of some sorts.

_Comment and mark from my teacher:_ Interesting idea. Very 'Twilight'-y.  
You write well. 15/20  
(I laughed so hard when I saw the comment, since my teacher has no idea that the reason why it's 'Twilight'-y is because it's a Twilight fan fiction. So the Teen Wolf part comes into it because Carlisle was not only a vampire but he was also a Kanima, I know that Kanimas get scared of their own reflection but I had to make it work somehow and I was running out of time. Last thing, my teacher said that if you get above 14 out of 20 on your creative writing stories then you're going well. So please let me know what you think and if I deserved the 15/20)  
THANKS FOR READING! :)


	2. The vampire I have become

'What have I become?' I thought as I clenched my fists in anger. I am a monster and I had just killed a girl, these are the hands of a murderer. I can't do this anymore I must leave and never return and start anew even though the monster inside of me slowly awaits it time to make its next presence known. Crap! How am I going to sneak out of a place filled with vampires, I mean it's not like I could sneak out when they're all asleep? I must come up with some excuse anything….

I pull myself up from the ground and exit my room all while trying to keep a look out for Aro. As I strolled into the main entrance of the building I glance over and see a familiar face. "Aro I must speak with you right now it is a matter of importance"

"Anything my dear friend, what is troubling you?" Aro's deep voice questioned.

"I am rethinking my stay here, I feel I must go out into the world for myself and to succeed in my life goals as a doctor" I say although I am not lying, it was only due to this sudden experience that has forced me into proceeding with my wishes.

"Whatever you feel you must do Carlisle is up to you, I am glad I was able to enjoy your company. Always cherish these fond memories as you venture out with your own life" Aro finished, and with that I left with a thankful smile across my face.

Aro has been and always will be considered as a true friend I will only ever have fond memories of him, but I could never let him know my true form and that is why I was careful enough to avoid all physical contact with him as I was leaving.

Twelve years have passed and I have graduated with a medical degree with ease... I wish I could have said that but it was one of the toughest things I have ever done in my life as my bloodlust grew whenever a human was near, try being around humans with racing pulses as adrenaline courses through their body due to the incident of their injuries taking place moments before. But until the end of my life the most hard-hitting thing I have faced would be getting this one girl's attention. Her name is Esme, I watch her in awe every time I see her sitting below that magnificent, shade-providing tree. I first saw her when I decided to spend my leisurely time reading a good novel in peaceful park across the road from the hospital I now work at.

I eventually built up the confidence to approach her and as I did she looked up to acknowledge my presence. I tried so desperately to speak but the words had got caught in my throat as the flow of her long beautiful caramel hair left me speechless.

"Hello" she started the conversation welcomely with a small, inviting smile placed upon her face.

"Hello my name is Carlisle, I've seen you around here before and thought I would introduce myself" Way to go Carlisle way to seem like a stalker by pretty much admitting that you watch her.

"Hello I'm Esme, nice to meet you" you said while standing up and offering me her hand to shake. I gladly shook her hand back and smiled while I continued the conversation "Anyway I should get going my shift continues on very shortly and I must get back"

"Where do you work? She asks

"I work at the hospital just across the road there" I reply

"Maybe I have to come visit you sometime" She smiles.

"I would like that" I answer.

That's how it all started, meeting the love of my life but do I dare tell her the truth behind my façade of my true form; a vampire and my even more deepest secret of being some sort of hybrid that I now know as a Kanima from studying different folk laws in order to find answers about who I truly am.


End file.
